


Stand there and Watch Me Burn

by TubbyTomatooO



Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, FUCK, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Wally West, Pain, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, in too deep, pack omega Jason Todd, un edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTomatooO/pseuds/TubbyTomatooO
Summary: Dick and Roy get a disturbing call about a break in on Dick’s street... his complex, wait that was his house!ORDick and Wally feel the grief of loosing a child.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Stand there and Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for all you Chicago PD fans out there, this is for you. Kind of... it's inspired by the Kim and Adam scene anyway.   
> Bleegh here it is *hides* don't hate me, I hate me for hurting the soft bois too.   
> Also all the Chi hards ITS COMING, the content is COMING I PROMISE. IM BLOCKED ON THE JAY/ADAM SHIT! *cries all the tears*

" DICK! IN HERE!" 

Dick skidded to a halt in the doorway of their bedroom, turning on his heel and backtracking to the bathroom down the hallway. The sour smell that assaulted his nose was enough of a give away to where the pair was. 

His heart almost stopped when he faced the scene in front of him, panic freezing him up and stalling his brain. 

Roy, good old Roy, was trying to comfort the crying omega the best he could, stroking his hair softly whilst rubbing the back of his neck in soothing circles; it was clear that his tactics, though maybe efficient with his own partner, were not suited for his. The only thing Wally seemed to want was him, stuttering out his name every so often between a long string of wails and cries.

Wally was curled up on his side at one end of the bathtub, hands clutching the fabric of Dick's grey jumper, tightly in his hands. Blood covered his face and from what little Dick could see, most of his body. 

Did that mean... 

Black fuzzed over his vision for a moment before his inner Alpha screamed at him and slapped him round the face, cranking him into gear. 

Upon sensing him in the doorway, Wally seemed to dissolve into an even more panicked state, saying something that Dick couldn't understand until he got closer.

Roy moved back to let Dick take his place at the side of the bathtub and grabbed the phone lying next to the sink, where it had been left since it had been used to call Roy whilst on patrol. 

" I'll call the hospital, let them know we're on our way." 

Dicks head snapped over to where Roy was starting to dial, hand reaching out to stop him,

"No!"

Dick flushed red when he realised how he had snapped at his best friend, he sheepishly ducked his head so he wasn't looking at him, embarrassed.

"Could you call the manor? It's ... it's a family matter."

Roy's face softened and he nodded,  
"Sure dude. I get it. Pack first"

Whilst Roy was dialling, Dick turned his whole attention onto Wally, heart breaking at seeing the state that his lover was in. His funny, dependable, kind, caring omega, distraught and covered in blood. Oh how far they had come from only a few weeks ago. They had seemed so happy, like nothing could tear them down. 

Wally uncurled only partially to reach out to his alpha, tears making tracks through the blood on his face as he sobbed painfully.

" I messed up. I messed up. Help me, help me please. I'm sorry. I messed up. Help me... Dick please."

Dick carefully pulled Wally up into a secure embrace, lifting him out of the bathtub and into the safety of his arms; almost at once he felt strong thighs wrap around his waist and lean arms circle his neck, clinging to him like a new born Koala. 

"I've got you Wally...I've got you."

Trying his best to soothe the distraught omega, Dick purred lowly to him, all the while rubbing hands slowly but firmly up and down Wally's back.

"Bruce said he'll be here soon as he can, I'm sure he won't be long" Roy said gently to him, noticing the built up tension stored in him like a spring, ready to be sprung. 

It took a few seconds for Dick to process that information before he finally nodded and licked his anxiety bitten lips. 

"Thanks Roy..."

Feeling Wally tremble in his arms, Dick took a deep calming breath, attempting to change his scent to a less anxious one. He didn't want his own fears to start leaking into Wally and stressing him out any more than he already was. 

" I'm gonna... I'm gonna... walk around with him for a bit."

Dick left before he could get a response from his friend, slowly walking up and down their hallway, gradually getting a soothing rhythm that calmed Dicks heart and in turn seemed to be helping him release more comforting pheromones.

He jumped a little when he felt a cold nose press at the base of his neck, rubbing a wet bloody cheek into his scent gland; Fearful little whimpers coming out in a string as his body tensed up like a metal rod with what dick could only guess was pain. 

" it's okay sugar, helps coming, it's coming I promise." 

"Dick"

That voice, rough but soft, serious yet caring. 

Bruce.

Dick looked over at the his dad standing behind him, a expression of concern and worry caressing his features. It was strange for Dick to see his father showing any kind of emotion, apart from when he was with the Kents of course. 

He wanted to run to him and cling to him tightly like when he was a child, breath in his overpowering aftershave and listen to him tell him everything was going to be ok. 

Blinking away his tears, Dick didn't do that, he couldn't. He had to be strong, for the both of them. Instead he managed to croak out a small, terrified whimper.

"Please help him."

Help us.

Help me.

I'm falling dad and I don't know how to stop it. 

He tried to convey everything he wanted to say condensed into three little words. From the way Bruce's eyes softened and from the way he dropped the professionalism, the coldness, Dick knew that he understood. 

Tears threatened to spill from his watery eyes yet he held them in. He knew if he let even one slip the dam would break and he'd crumble.

Another wave of distress flooded his senses from Wally, their bond taught and straining with all the emotional and physical pain that was passing between them. It focused him, bringing him back to the now, the things that mattered. 

His pain could wait, he had to be the strong one now. 

For the both of them. 

Dick looked to Bruce and Roy who were both waiting by the open front door, a newfound composure casting a temporary mask over his features. 

He could do this, he could be strong. 

—————

"No... No!"

" I'm so sorry master Dick"  
Alfreds expression was too calm, too composed. 

He wanted to scream until his voice was hoarse and bleeding. 

He just lost his fucking baby!

He could hear that Wally was doing the same thing in the other room, uttering loud piercing cries since Alfred had broken the news to him.

Somewhere in his head, Dick noticed that this was the most he had ever seen Wally show this much pain in all the years they had been friends and partners. 

It made it all the more painful to walk away.

Yet, as Dick headed down the corridor, not even gracing Alfred with a response, he knew that he couldn't help Wally. Not when he was feeling the exact same thing. 

How could he comfort him when he couldn't even protect him? 

He should've been a better father, a better alpha.... 

a better mate.

He was a failure, that much he was certain of.

Dick didn't realise he had made his way to the garden until he was there, standing underneath the big oak tree in the backyard, lip trembling with tears that he could finally, finally let go.

Wally deserved so much better, so much better than him.

His fist collided with the jagged bark with a dull thud, a choked growl leaving his lips that quickly turned into a low wail of agony.

It wasn't fair. 

They had wanted this for so long, and when they finally got it, it was ripped away. 

It just wasn't fair!

He hit the tree again.

Two years. Two years of tests and doctors appointments only to be told that they couldn't have children, well... that Dick couldn't. 

He always had been holding Wally back, that came as no surprise.

Dick had been cautious when Wally had told him he was pregnant, keeping his emotions tight against his chest. 

But Wally, oh Wally. He was just so happy. It infected him like a parasite and he let himself feel it. 

That happiness,

That hope.

His knuckles were bleeding now, he was sure. He couldn't see though, his vision blurred by a constant stream of tears.

All at once, he was surrounded by muscular arms, pinning his arms to his sides.   
Restricting him and comforting him. 

The overpowering smell of gunpowder and cigarettes hit his nose and he instantly knew who it was. 

Jason.

Wow, Bruce had called in the big guns. Despite being the pack Omega, his younger brother rarely got involved in pack drama that wasn't serious. 

That probably had something to do with the year old triplets that Jason and Roy were struggling to cope with.

Though he supposed this was a serious matter. 

" it's okay Dick. You're okay."

No he wasn't. He wasn't okay, not by a long shot.

He realised that he must've been howling because he absently noticed that most of the pack had gathered at the patio doors, radiating comfort and pity.

It was smothering.

He heard the squealing of Jason's pups running through the house, no doubt being chased by Damian or Tim, they were infatuated with the newest members to the family.

It felt like someone was sticking a jagged knife into his heart and twisting it. Why, why did it hurt so bad. 

Dick didn't know if it was his mum senses or if it was just Jason being in tune with everyone's emotions but he seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling.

Then he realised he probably did. 

Did it feel like this when he had Damian ripped from him by Talia? He wasn't sure but it must've felt similar right?

He'd have to ask him that when he was more collected. 

When he felt like he could actually breathe properly again. 

"C'mon Dick work with me here." 

Jason's face was leaning over him, blocking most of his vision, leaves filling the gaps. Were they on the floor? He didn't remember laying down.

Oh, did he pass out?

"You started to hyperventilate until you passed out." 

He certainly did not look impressed, he was giving him the whole mum face and everything. Not good, really not good. 

The smells were back though, accompanied by others. 

Grief, loss, worry, but worst of all;

Pity.

He didn't need pity, he needed... he needed... oh god why did his chest feel so tight. 

He couldn't...

he couldn't breathe.

He was drowning.

He must've felt his panic rising again because Jason's face quickly twisted into one of extreme irritation and he turned his head so fast, Dick worried he'd get whiplash. 

"OI! FUCK OFF BEFORE I START CRACKING HEADS! I MEAN IT — SCRAM!"

He heard brief murmuring and a few exclamations of indignation before they all left, just leaving him and Jason.

Slowly but surely, the shock started to clear and the tears began to dry, leaving a hollow feeling deep in his chest. It wasn't anywhere near okay but it wasn't overpowering. He could force through this. 

They both could, him and Wally.

Oh god, Wally!

Dick JackKnifed up into a sitting position, realisation dawning on him. 

He'd left him.

They were supposed to be in this together, through thick and thin. But he'd only thought of himself, this whole time. He hadn't even had the chance to ask him what actually happened. 

What an idiot he was.

" I could've told you that."

Oh, did he say that out-loud?

Whoops.

"Where's-"

"Wally? In the bat cave with Roy. Bruce had Alfred take him down there because his desertion-howling was giving all the alphas distress instincts. He didn't want them to start fighting each other or rushing to him all at once. He didn't need that." Jason explained curtly. Lips pursed into a thin line, obviously biting his tongue, which for Jason was honestly a miracle.

It was obvious what he wanted to say but didn't. 

"Spit it out."

"he needs you— go to him"

As the ringing in his ears faded, Dick actually noticed the tug in his chest, drawing him to the cave accompanied by the mournful feeling that only he could sense.

He should probably go and find Wally. 

Dick glanced at Jason's extended hand, accepting it gracefully and pulling himself up into standing again. He was about to ask Jason a question when a little girls shriek filled the air. 

Jason seemed to curse the heavens and growl at the same time, turning to the direction of the sound and sure enough there was Kon, floating at least 10 foot in the air, a gleeful ginger haired toddler clinging to his back. 

His brother scowled murderously before glancing at him over his shoulder.   
"You go on ahed Dick I'll catch up, I've got to deal with this"

Dick raised an eyebrow as he watched Jason quickly run over to the floating pair, yelling profanities at Tim's partner and spitting rage like a pissed off tiger.

" PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME KON I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Beginning his walk back to the manor, Dick felt a familiar fear tugging at his heart the closer he got to the cave. At this point he couldn't tell if it was his or Wally's, 

not that it mattered.

His walk sped up into a run and before he knew it, he was standing at the stairway that led down into the cave; all his instincts were screaming at him to run to Wally and take him away to their den, smothering him in comfort and love.

He knew he couldn't do that though. He needed calm, both of them did. 

Dick descended the stairs as quickly as he could without falling down them, the need to be with his mate almost unbearable now they were so close. 

He turned the corner and had to bite his cheek to stop himself from snarling at the sight he saw. Wally was sitting in the corner of the cave, thick grey blanket wrapped around him tightly and Roy... Roy was right next to him, hugging and comforting him. That... that was his job.

His omega. 

" I'm not anyone's possession Dick"  
Said a mechanical voice. Wally's voice.

Wally was starting at him with a pain he hadn't seen in his lovers eyes before today and certainly never aimed at him. Before, Wally had looked angry and scared and distraught but more terrifying than that now he just looked empty, 

Like nothing mattered anymore.

Though out of all the things he should've focused on, he only focused on the arm belonging to Roy, draped around Wally in a hug. Because for all that Roy was pack and his best friend, his brothers Mate, his Eimti's alpha. 

he wasn't Dayira — not really.

But he was still family, which gave Dick enough self control to give him a warning rumble, allowing Roy enough time to make himself scarce before he ripped his head off in true territorial alpha style.

Now that the 'threat' had been dealt with, all Dicks attention rested solely on Wally and he could tell that his mate could feel it. Just when he throught that his scent couldn't get any more distraught it did— turning from a sour lemon scent to one of bitter bleach. 

" Wally.."

No response. 

" Wally."

He looked away.

"Wally?"

Dick crouched down in front of Wally, noticing the blank look in his lovers eyes, like he was there physically in body but not in his head. He had heard about this, extreme moments of grief could cause a sensitive omega to shut down or "drop off" as most people called it. They became completely unresponsive and closed off, barely running through the motions; their emotions completely sealed off as to not feel whatever agony they were being caused. 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry..."

Dick reached out a hand to brush his fingers down the side of the speedsters cheek lightly, unsurprisingly he wasn't graced with a reply. Dick hooked his arms underneath Wally and gently hoisted him up into his arms.

Though Dick knew it wasn't completely his fault, he also knew that it partially had something to do with his absence during the worst of it. The lack of comfort touch was probably what tipped him over the edge into a drop off. It reminded Dick of just how sensitive Wally really was. He often forgot because the only omega he had known up to Wally was Jason and he wasn't your typical omega. Hard where he should be soft and aggressive instead of sensitive, or outwardly sensitive should he say. Wally though, 

He always wore his heart on his sleeve.

Dick didn't know if he should be grateful that Wally had calmed enough to stop crying or concerned. He settled for the latter when his other half didn't even respond when Dick started to walk down the hall with him.

He had thought about taking him straight home— to safety and security but when he considered the state the apartment was in and what had actually gone down; Dick decided it might just push Wally further away from him. 

On the way to the manor, Wally had explained everything. How two alphas had broken into the flat after Wally had gotten back from grocery shopping, attacking him and demanding to know where the Flash and Nightwing were and — since Dr. Thompkins has strictly told Wally not to use his speed whilst pregnant— Wally was just .. Wally. 

Sure Wally wasn't a weak man but it was different, then he had the baby to think of... just remembering it stung Dicks heart like salt in a cut. 

Dick nudged open the door to his room in the manor with his foot, gently laying his lover down on the bed. He hoped that because his scent and the packs were the only ones present in the room that it would calm him. Watching Wally now, curled up on his side and staring distantly at the wall, Dick didn't think it would. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed with a creak, Dick put his head in his hands and sighed. He hoped Wally got better soon. For both of their sakes.

——————————

Dick walked into the kitchen, not bothering to stifle his yawn as he sat on the floor silently, accepting the bowl of cereal pressed into his hands.

It seemed the whole pack had congregated in the kitchen, which was strange for this early in the morning. 

Tim was on his laptop on the table, no doubt his fourth coffee in his hand and by the looks of it no sleep again. They really needed to hold a intervention or something about his insomnia. It was getting to the point that Dick worried if Tim didn't get some sleep soon he would just keel over right before their eyes. That or one morning he'd come down and Tim would've just turned into a pot of coffee.

Jason was sharpening his knives on the counter top, slice of toast haphazardly shoved into his mouth. This was odd in itself not because of what he was doing but the time in which he was doing it. Usually Jason was at home wrangling three toddlers and Roy into presentable clothing and to the days poor soul they had tricked into babysitting. 

Not to say that Dick didn't like the Triplets, he loved them with all his heart— they were his nephews and niece after all. But they were a handful alright. Inheriting Jason's curiosity and cunning and Roy's intelligence. The resemblance was uncanny. 

Damian was the only one eating his breakfast in a civilised manner, sat at the table with a knife and fork, eating eggs and bacon. Admittedly not the most healthiest breakfast but it was a Thursday morning, he couldn't exactly blame the kid especially with the patrol he had the previous night. Fear toxin was no joke, especially when it came from the scarecrow directly. It had taken hours of pack snuggles and Bruce and Jason one on one to calm the young alpha down. 

Speaking of Bruce, the pack alpha was reading something on his tablet, boredom screaming from his features whilst his eyes skimmed pages quickly. He was the only one out of them all who didn't look at least a tiny bit sleep deprived. Dick huffed and let his head lean back against the wall with a thunk. 

That just didn't seem fair.

When he peeled his eyes away from the splotchy white celling he found that nearly all the eyes in the room were resting solely on him. 

" stop it guys your weirding me out."

Jason kicked the back of Tim's chair and in turn Tim 'accidentally' knocked over his mug of coffee with his hand, spilling it all over Damians laptop. 

Uh oh. 

Dick sighed and counted back from five, waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow. 

Five

He really didn't need this right now.

Four

Didn't they have anything better to do?

Three

Dick just wanted to eat his cereal in peace and mope, was that too much to ask? 

Two

Apparently so.

One

"YOU UNCOORDINATED RODENT! IT MAY BE FORBIDDEN TO KILL YOU BUT I WILL CERTAINLY MAIM YOU TIMMOTHY DRAKE!" 

Damian leapt over the table at Tim, hands going for his face as he savagely tried to scratch out his eyes unashamedly. 

"FINE ONE TO TALK DEVIL SPAWN"

Tim screeched and toppled out of his chair as the younger attacked him, thrashing around underneath Damian all the while kicking and biting him in retaliation.

Bruce... oh poor Bruce. To give the guy some credit he did try to separate the boys from each other, looking desperately to Dick for help to which he responded to by crunching loudly on a spoonful of lucky charms. No way was Dick getting involved in this. He had his own shit to deal with. 

Just when Damian reached for the batarang taped to the bottom of the table, Jason saw it appropriate to step in to stop the fight he had indadvertedly caused. Unlike the pack alpha, Jason wound up stopping the fight from escalating in under five seconds which made dick wonder who the actual leader of the pack was. 

Where Bruce was too afraid to hurt the two teenagers, Jason didn't hesitate to step on wrists and grab hair to pull them apart. If this had been 12 months prior, the omega wouldn't have lifted a finger, letting the two fight it out until a physical injury occurred; now though, he was actually acting responsible and somewhat sensible... ish... okay not really sensible. But no matter what way you looked at it, becoming a mother really had made Jason as a person. 

Jason eased more of his weight into Damian's wrist when the child refused to give up, trying to yank his arm out of the grip of the omegas sturdy combat boot. Seeming to sense angry eyes on him, the smaller boy turned his gaze upwards to Jason's towering form, cowering a little at the disappointment on the omegas face that Dick knew hurt more than any punch to the gut. 

"Control yourself— pup."

Dick physically winced. Ouch. Being referred to as pup really must have dented that massive ego that Damian seemed to incorporate into everything he did, especially when he had started to gain pride from Bruce n' Jason and begrudging respect from everyone else. 

Damians gaze instantly lowered to the floor and he stopped struggling against Jason's foot, waiting for him to let go before he bolted out of the room. 

Dick sighed and shovelled more sugary cereal into his mouth. 

It was only 9:30.

—————————

After grabbing some toast for Wally— more butter than toast, just the way he liked it— Dick took the aftermath of the fight as an excuse to leave, making his way back to his room.

He stood outside the door for a while, psyching himself up to just step inside. Taking a deep breath, Dick rapped his knuckles against the door lightly before pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

"Hey baby..."

Just silence.

"I got you toast, just the way you like it... half a tub of butter?"   
Dick weakly joked, trying to get any form of response out of the usually chirpy speedster.

Nothing. Not that he had been expecting anything different. 

He wasn't eating, he wasn't moving.

All he did now was sleep and stare at the wall like it was the most interesting thing to be built. 

It was tearing Dick up inside.

Sure Jason and Alfred had told him to wait, to give him time and space, that Wally could get himself out of this on his own— but Dick wasn't so sure.

It felt like his his lover, his everything was slipping through his fingers. 

He was loosing him  
It was terrifying. 

Emotions were good, emotions he could deal with, cope with, understand but this nothingness? Dick just couldn't wrap his head around it. It was just so out of character for Wally. Emotion literally made him, it was what drove him, what made him. Is he even still the Wally that he knew and loved if he doesn't have that?

He didn't know...

"Wally"

Dick dragged a hand through his dark locks, gripping them and yanking hard with desperation as salty water dripped down his cheeks slowly, making dark spots on the sheets.   
He tried to think of what he would want had it been reversed, had it been Wally in his shoes and vice versa. 

Letting go of the breath he had been holding, Dick climbed into the bed beside Wally, abandoning the air mattress on the floor that had been his bed for the past few weeks, in favour of wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him in closer. 

He encircled his arms around the other man tightly but comfortably, dragging him against his chest until Dick could feel the notches of his spine resting against his chest. Wally seemed to gasp ever so slightly when dick brought him into the warmth of his embrace, seemingly shocked into a reaction. 

That was a good enough encouragement as any.

Dick wasted no time in wrapping himself completely around Wally, legs curling around his waist so that all his lover could feel was his warmth. His love. 

Pressing his forehead to his shoulder, Dick frowned heavily, 

"baby what do you need?"

Wally moved then, tucking his legs up against his chest and turning away from Dick, effectively shutting him out. 

"......"

"my pack"

Dick blinked in confusion, this was his pack. What was he...

Oh.

He meant the Allen's.

It made sense now. Wally wasn't healing, wasn't feeling because he didn't feel safe. well.. at least subconsciously anyway. 

"Please— Take me home."

Dick didn't really know what to say, stilling from rubbing his cheek against Wally's back, all the vigilante could feel was shock. 

They'd gone from weeks of complete silence to 6 words and a plea to go home? Dick wasn't sure wether he should be relieved or hurt but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to keep his omega from the one thing that could help him feel, no matter how much it bruised his stupid pride. 

————————

"Wally? What are you doing here?"

Dick kept his hand on Wally's waist while the other alpha opened the door, knowing if he let go there was a good chance of the omega toppling over into the dirt— weeks of barely eating will do that to you. 

Supposedly, seeing his pack alpha was more important than unsteady limbs and greasy hair because before Dick could even respond to the blonde, Wally had wrenched himself from his grip and full on leapt at the other speedster. Shaky chirps and yips being mumbled into Barry’s dusty white T-shirt. They weren’t like the crooning noises one would make to an infant or the whines that happened between mated couples. This was a child calling out to his parent. A son calling to his father.

Help me I’m in danger.   
Keep me safe.

He hadn't expected that. 

Yeah Apparently neither had Barry.

"Okay, Easy. Easy there big guy—Wally, son what's wrong?"

Barry caught the omega with ease, despite stumbling a little with the sudden weight of him. A low croon coming from him as he readjusted his grip on his child. 

As soon as the other alpha caught a whiff of the extent of Wally's distress his eyes snapped to Dick, who was still standing awkwardly a few steps away. 

Dick could pinpoint the exact moment that Wally’s father realised his son was in a drop and at what point Barry's mind went from 'what the fuck' to 'I'm going to murder you for hurting my son.'

To say he was scared would be a drastic understatement to say the least. 

“What the fuck happened?”

Dick told him everything. From the break in to the... the miscarriage to now. All of it. He closed his eyes right when he was finished, Sterling himself as he waited for the shit-storm that was undoubtably going to hit any minute now. What he got instead came as a pleasant surprise, one of the first in a seemingly long long while. 

Barry somehow managed to grab Dick by the scruff of his collar, yanking him into a one armed hug, face smushed into the older mans shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Richard.”

Yeah.   
So was he.

It felt nice though, to have someone hug him and hold him for a little while without expecting something from him. 

“But the next time something happens to my son and you don’t tell me, I’ll sick Iris on you.”

Dick cracked a bittersweet smile into the worn denim of his jacket. Hell hath no fury like Iris West. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little jealous of Wally. Two parents, though adopted and alphas, who’s love for him rivalled no other’s and a little brother who adored him, following every word he ever spoke like it was the gospel. 

Yes it was a small family and not your textbook one at that but this was what a true pack was like. It wasn’t held together by a broken omega juggling three kids and PTSD like no other, or an old Beta trying his best to keep everyone alive, they all worked together to make it fit.   
To make it work.

“Yes sir.”

He was so glad he got to be a part of it. 

For a second home, a second pack it wasn’t too shabby. 

Not too shabby at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open on my tumblr @/tubbytomatooo ! XD XXX
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
